This project encompasses the development of a picture archiving and communications system (PACS) to automate the storage and transmission of medical images at the Clinical Center. Although centered around the Diagnostic Radiology Department, the system is being designed with the long term goal of serving other imaging-oriented departments, including Nuclear Medicine and Radiation Oncology. The system will consist of state of the art mass storage devices, which will be able to keep several week's worth of data available for immediate viewing, as well as the most advanced network communication, data management, and image display equipment. When in place, the system will allow the storage of images from several modalities in a central facility and will enable physicians to view those images from a variety of locations. A feasibility study is currently being conducted, and procurement is expected to begin in FY84.